


A Private Word

by QueenIX



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIX/pseuds/QueenIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Kira is feeling a little lost. She sends a private message to the one person who can keep her anchored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Word

  

Colonel Kira was in the prefect’s office, seated at the desk. At the moment, she wasn’t busy. The paperwork that had kept her confined to her desk ( _not your desk, Nerys, Sisko’s desk_ ) was finished now. Ops was blessedly quiet for once, and Kira had finally caught up the backlog of deskwork she'd been neglecting. Once it was done, she found herself with a very rare lull. Kira found herself with nothing of major importance to do, which might be a first since the day Captain Sisko left.

It had been weeks since Kira heard anything about Captain Sisko's whereabouts, and even longer since she'd heard from the captain himself. All she knew was that the captain was still on Earth, taking a leave of absence for an unspecified amount of time, and that was all Starfleet had to tell her. Kira didn’t exactly have a chummy relationship with Starfleet command, and she was pretty sure someone somewhere in some bureaucratic office knew more than they were saying. But far be it for them to tell the beleaguered—and worried—Bajoran about it.

Kira leaned back in the chair, staring at the blank space on the desk where Sisko’s baseball belonged. It was so strange not to see it there, where it had sat for the last six years, and that absent, empty space on the desk pulled at something absent and empty inside Kira’s heart. It wasn’t just Sisko they’d lost, it was Jadzia, too. Prophets, how she missed Jadzia. Sometimes Kira actually forgot that Jadzia was gone, and caught herself tapping her comm badge to invite Jadzia to lunch, or to ask her opinion on some matter. But then she remembered. She remembered waiting in the infirmary, clinging to the thin strand of hope that Julian could somehow save Jadzia, that they wouldn't lose her, and she remembered that soul-piercing howl from Worf that told them all that strand of hope was forever severed. Shortly after, a grief-stricken Sisko had made his announcement and left. Kira understood Sisko's decision, and she respected it. Truth be told, if she could have gone with him and left her own grief behind for a while, she would have. But someone had to take care of DS9. Kira had done her best since Sisko left to keep up a good front, to keep everyone calm and to be strong, even if doubt and darkness plagued her as much as they did anyone else. And they did. Constantly. 

Kira shook off her haze and blinked back the tears that threatened to start. Jadzia was gone now and there was nothing she could do to change that, and dwelling on it wouldn't help. Captain Sisko would either be back, or he wouldn’t. In the meantime, Kira needed to do her best to fill his shoes and hope that Starfleet didn’t kick her out of his chair. And, she reminded herself, she wasn’t completely alone through all of this. There was still someone on the station who had her back, no matter what, who was there for her long before Jadzia or Sisko were.

“Computer,” Kira called, “locate Odo.”

_“Odo is currently located in the security office.”_

If Odo was in security this time of day, that meant he was probably chained to his desk, too. He didn't stay in his office much after mid-morning unless he had to. Kira felt an urgent need to talk to him, but decided to send him a text message instead of hailing him. She didn't want to bother him if he was busy. After all, her maudlin mood wasn't a station emergency, and this way, he could choose to answer her or not. She turned to her computer terminal and sent her message.

 **:** Good afternoon, Constable. :

Odo's answer was immediate. Kira was relieved by it, way more than she wanted to admit.

    :: Greetings, Colonel. How can I help you? ::

    : This isn’t a Colonel message. It’s a Nerys one. I don’t need anything official. I had a minute and I just wanted to hear your voice. Or at least read it.:

    :: Did something happen, Nerys? Are you all right? Do you need me to come up there? ::

The knowing and the worry in Odo's response almost made Kira start crying again. She wanted to tell him yes, come to her, but they were both on duty. There was enough gossip going around the station about their relationship as it was. They didn’t need to add more fuel to the fire with rumors of private afternoon sessions in the prefect’s office. She’d already broken a rule or two by dating Odo in the first place since he was technically her subordinate, and Kira wanted her time in charge to be as stainless as possible. She owed Sisko—and herself—that much.

    : No, I’m okay. Just a little lonely. Maybe we could to do something together later, a night out. I think I could use a little distraction. :

    :: Name your pleasure. I’ll be there. ::

Kira sucked in a little breath as she read. That wasn’t just a phrase to Odo. He meant it, word for word. He always wanted to please her, on or off the job. Such devotion gave their relationship the potential to be very one-sided, and Kira knew it. She also questioned what she ever did to deserve it and treated her advantage with great respect.

   : I always pick for us, Odo. Is there anything you wanted to do? :

    :: We could always do Paris. A little dancing? I could check with Quark to see if a holosuite is available. ::

“Predictable,” Kira muttered, grinning. He loved that program, and she liked it, too, but not for the reasons Odo thought. It wasn’t the Paris part she enjoyed about the Paris program.

Odo took a small measure of pride in his newly discovered talent for dancing, and he had a right to it. He was pretty good. When Odo danced, his joy was palpable, and it made Kira happy to see it, to see him enjoying himself for once and being free. She loved being there to witness it, even if she had a hard time keeping up. Old Earth ballroom wasn't exactly her thing, but having Odo sweep her around a dance floor certainly was. Especially when the music was slow, and his hands started wandering. Paris sounded—

   : Perfect.:

   :: A moment. I’ll check with Quark. ::

Kira waited while Odo presumably messaged Quark. She drummed her fingers on the desk impatiently. Her eyes left the computer screen. She peered through the glass of the office doors, checking on Ops. No one looked too busy out there, which made her feel less guilty for using her duty time to arrange a slow dance with her lover.

A few minutes later, the computer chirped and delivered the verdict on Paris:

   :: Bad news. No free holosuites the entire evening. They’re all spoken for. However, Quark offered to ‘accidentally’ lose a reservation when I told him I was bringing you. For a modest fee (charged to me), he would ensure the Colonel was taken care of and had her chance to partake in the delights of the city. Not that I was supposed to tell you any of that, of course. ::

Kira smiled as she read, touched. In a sycophantic, opportunistic, greedy fashion, that was actually kind of sweet. Quark was willing to risk displeasing another patron just to please her, a true Ferengi compliment if she’d ever heard one. But Kira wasn’t a Ferengi. If she let Quark do that, she would spend her whole evening feeling guilty for ruining someone else’s night.

    : No, that’s okay. Let’s think of something else. :

    :: Dinner, then? Bolian? We could always dance to Schtrupah’s whistling. ::

Kira snorted a laugh. Schtrupah’s whistling was one of the most annoying things she’d ever heard, and Odo hated it more than she did. It literally got under his skin, certain pitches disrupting his matrix. However, Schtrupah’s food and hospitality were so amazing, they more than made up for his occasional trilling, and his restaurant was still her favorite place on the station. But today, Kira didn’t want to go. Her appetite had been sketchy lately, and she didn't think she'd get her usual enjoyment out of it. 

Kira sighed heavily and typed her reply, rephrasing it three times, though why she bothered, she had no idea. Odo would see through her decline for dinner at her favorite restaurant, and then start nagging her again for skipping meals, no matter what she said.

    : I was thinking more along the lines of something we could do together. :

There was another short pause as Odo thought. Kira braced herself, preparing a rebuttal, but thankfully, his answer was neutral.

    :: Promenade? We could take a stroll, maybe shop a little. ::

    : Nah. I don’t need anything right now. Besides, you hate shopping. :

    :: Well, that runs me out of ideas. It’s not like I have a lot of experience entertaining a girlfriend. Besides, it doesn’t matter to me what we do, as long as I’m spending time with you.::

Again, Kira knew Odo meant those words, and they filled her with warmth but made her feel guilty at the same time. It struck Kira she was being difficult. She was the one who'd asked Odo to take her out, asked him to pick where, and then she'd shot him down when he did, and it was because she wasn’t being honest with herself. Kira realized she'd never wanted a night out in the first place. All she really wanted was him. No matter how much time she spent with Odo, it was never enough, and arranging dates all the time was starting to feel less like entertainment, and more like an excuse for what they really wanted. Most of their dates ended the same way anyway, in her quarters, and in her bed. Truly, they did not need dinner. It would be so much easier for them both if he just…

But Odo wouldn't say yes to that, would he?

But what if he did?

    :: Nerys? Where’d you go? ::

    : I’m here, sorry. Actually, I do have an idea of what we could do tonight. It’ll solve this problem of never seeing each other, and we can be done trying to come up with date plans. It’s definitely something we could do as a couple. :

    :: What exactly are you proposing? ::

Kira paused, losing her nerve. She knew she was ready for what she was about to propose, but she wasn’t sure Odo was. After all, she was his first real girlfriend, and she didn’t want to rush him. This was the kind of relationship conversation they should have in person, but since she’d taken the lid off the truth box, she may as well dump it out. She typed her reply quickly and sent it before she could change her mind.

    : I want you to move in with me, Odo. Tonight. :

The next pause was the longest yet. Kira waited for Odo's reply, her stomach in knots. Had she gone too far? She refreshed the computer screen to be sure she hadn’t missed something. Dead screen stared back at her. She sent another hasty message to cover her tail.

    : I’m sorry, was that too soon? You can say no, no pressure, I’ll understand. :

    :: Thank you, but I’d rather say yes. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, possibly the best idea you’ve ever had. Though moving me into your place won’t give us much to do. It’s not like I have clothes or a toothbrush to pack. All I need to bring to your quarters is me. ::

"YES!"

Kira slapped a hand over mouth, grinning behind it. A quick glance up showed no one in Ops had heard her. It was still status quo out there, but in the prefect’s office, it was a whole new day. She muffled her excitement to a dull roar and typed a suitable response.

    : Well, I’m sure we can come up with *something* to do. The two of us, alone, with a whole evening to ourselves. In our quarters. We should celebrate the occasion. Any ideas? :

    :: Several ideas, Colonel, now that you’ve given me some inspiration. However, they all involve you with no clothes on. ::

Kira laughed at that and leaned back in her seat. It seemed they were finally on the same page. Though it still surprised her how frank Odo could be. For all his awkwardness with relationships in public, Odo was very articulate in private.

Very, _very_ articulate.

Kira knew she should stop this conversation before it went too far and get back to work, but she couldn't help herself. She was way too happy. She wanted Odo to dance with her, right now.

    : I’d like to hear your ideas, Constable. Your input would be quite welcome in this matter. :

    :: Well, I could take up the Colonel’s valuable time with a play-by-play of my tactical plan for officially shacking up—and removing her clothes—but I think a summary would be more beneficial at this juncture. If you are satisfied with the operation as a whole, we could meet later to work out the finer details. ::

    : That is acceptable, sir. I’m off duty at 1900 and can meet you at your quarters. :

    :: It would be more efficient to meet at your quarters. It’s only logical. As I said, there’s nothing in my quarters I need, and you have the bigger bed. ::

    : True. We agree, then. My quarters, at 1900. What is the next stage of your plan, Constable? :

    :: You need to eat dinner—no protests this time. Don’t think I didn’t catch what you were trying to pull earlier. If I can’t do anything else for DS9, I can at least make sure its commander takes care of herself and stops skipping meals. Besides, I misspoke before. It occurs to me there will be much physical work involved for you, once you take me in. You’ll need your strength. ::

    : Based on prior experience with taking you in, I’ll concede the point. After I eat, then what? :

    :: Well, then it’s very simple. You’ll get to eat, and I will, too. Dinner for you, dessert for me. Everyone is happy. ::

    : I’m sorry, Constable, but that part of your plan is not quite clear. What are you having for dessert? :

    :: You, Colonel. ::

_Oh, my._

    : Now I definitely need details, Constable:

    :: As you wish, Colonel. I'll start at the beginning. After you’ve eaten, and settled any other pressing matters, I will steal your comm badge and hide it. I want no interruptions tonight. I will then take you to _our_ room, and slowly strip your clothes off, taking my time about it, kissing, tasting, and touching every tempting, creamy inch of skin that I reveal. When your knees get weak and you can no longer stand, I’ll lay you on _our_ bed and join you there so I can spend some time admiring the view. I do so love that view. You’re breathtaking underneath me, Nerys. ::

Kira was starting to get a little breathless herself. She typed a quick response and hit the send key. While she waited for Odo's answer, she passed the time by dwelling on the thought of being in bed and underneath him. Her breathing picked up even faster. So far, Odo's plan had her full approval.

    : And then? :

    :: And then, when I’ve looked my fill, when I’ve kissed your mouth until your lips are swollen and tender, I’ll kiss my way down your body and spread your thighs wide so I can taste the sweet, pink flesh between them. I will pleasure you with my mouth until you come for me, grandly, and loudly. I will then return to you, hold you in my arms, kiss you again as I push my very generous erection into your tight, wet heat until I'm sheathed inside of you as deep as I can go. If I recall, the slow and deep technique of lovemaking is one of the Colonel's favorites. It's definitely one of mine. I shall please us both, staying close to you, sliding in and out of you in slow, slick strokes, taking all the time I need to make you come again. At some point, I'll become overwhelmed myself, especially if I can coax yet a third orgasm from you, and I'll wish to revert to my natural state. I want to feel you without pretense, Nerys, all me, and I will, every succulent, soft, secret part of your sex. Eventually, I'll revert completely and glide over your entire body, finding all those little erogenous zones you never knew you had, pushing you to the absolute threshold of your pleasure tolerance. I believe I can then bring you to orgasm number four, and possibly five and six as well (but by then, who's really counting) before one of us gives out.

     ::In summary, Colonel, I plan to spend our entire evening pleasuring every sweet centimeter of your naked body, having my way with you, doing things to you that make you scream and beg and say my name (I absolutely adore the sounds you make), showing you just how happy you've made me, and how much I love you. Because I do love you, Nerys. With all of my heart.

     ::Is that enough detail, or would you like more? It’s always my pleasure to give you more. ::

Kira fanned her reddened face, blowing out a frustrated puff of air. Prophets, any more detail than that, and her computer would melt. Her body had started to. She knew Odo would follow through on every single word he’d sent her. When Odo made a plan, he always stuck to it, and his execution was flawless.

Kira's eyes darted down to check the time. Four whole hours before she was off duty, an impossible amount of time to wait. She shouldn’t have started this. She had half a mind to jump up from her chair, head to security, find her lover, and really give the gossips something to talk about. But, she would be with Odo soon enough, with no distractions, like he said. And since he’d agreed to live with her, there would be night after night of love waiting at home for her, just like this one.

Odo was right. Inviting him to live with her might be the best idea she’d ever had.

    : 1900, Constable…Do not. Be late. :

    :: Understood, Colonel. The feeling is mutual. I’ll see you then. Odo, out. ::

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome, even if you hated it. Based on characters belonging to Paramount. The characters are theirs, this story is mine.


End file.
